


Hard feelings

by AyaSurvive



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Kuroshitsuji Spoilers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyaSurvive/pseuds/AyaSurvive
Summary: I woke up in a room I don't know, with a man I don't know. Who am I ? Where am I ? ...Where is my brother ?
Relationships: Ciel Phantomhive/Undertaker
Kudos: 6





	Hard feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Don't read if you don't like the ship / underage explicit NSFW scenes !   
> be indulgent with the grammar, english is not my native language.T_T   
> There is also a bit of twincest hiding in this <3  
> enjoy ! <3

_....Where am I ? I can't remember...it's the night. I can see the full moon by the window. But most importantly...who am I ? my consciousness is in a total mist...I don't even know this room...or this bed...Why am I alone ? I always sleep with my brother....my brother. I have a brother. Where is he ? Is he dead ? Dead...No, he's not. But I am. I remember now. My name is Ciel Phantomhive...and I died. Am I in heaven ? No...it doesn't look like it. I'm in a luxurious bedroom. But it's not one of my manor's room. I have difficulties to breath correctly...This thing in my nose disturb me. But I prefer not to touch it...It's maybe keeping me alive right now._  
  
 _The door of the room opens. A man, with long grey hair that hides his face, just dressed in black, appears._  
  
-So, you're finally conscious ? Or will you bite me again ?~  
-B...Bite you ?   
-Ho, so, it looks like you're conscious today~ Or at least for tonight~  
-...Who...are you ?   
-Hoo, so you don't remember ?~ Don't worry, it will come back soon~  
 _The weird looking man sit on the bed, next to me._  
-How are you feeling, my precious doll ?~  
 _Precious doll...??_  
-I have difficulties to move any muscles...  
-That's normal don't worry~ I will help you with that~   
_The weird man takes me by my underarms and lift me up to place me on his knees. He looks at me with a weird smile, or at least, a different one than since he is on this room. he place one of his hand on one of my cheek, as I feel his long nails on my skin._  
-Your name...is Undertaker. I remember you. You was playing with me and my brother....You was a friend of my dad.  
-Congratulation~   
-...Can you remove this thing on my nose ?   
-Sadly, I can't do that~ Or else, you will have difficulties to breath...  
 _His hand on my cheek now go down, touching my neck, then my torso, then the scar on my belly..._  
-And you will die~  
-...Am I not already dead ?   
-Not quite, my dear Phantomhive...not quite. If you were dead...  
 _he goes up his hand on my chest, to press on one of my nipple. I feel suddenly weird and can't contain a moan._  
-You wouldn't feel anything~  
-What are you even doing ?!   
_He puts a finger with his other hand on my mouth.  
_

-You're asking a lot of questions, don't you ?~ Don't you remember ? I'm here to relax your muscles~  
-It's not relaxing them !! In the contrary !   
_By always pressing on my nipple, he starts circular movements on it with the same finger. I let out my moans without thinking. This sensation is so particular...Did I already feel that ?_  
-There, you see ? You start to relax~ Look how hard you're getting by just this little movement~  
-You...pervert...Do you was doing the same with my father...?  
 _Suddenly, he grabs my hard penis with his other hand, pressing it. I let out an even louder moan.  
_ -What did I say about questions ?~  
-It...it hurts !!   
_He starts to smile weirdly again at me and then starts to move his hand up and down, pressing it just a little bit, making me more and more hard. I can't resist to the feeling of his mouvements on my dick, moaning more and more louder. I can hear his laughter behind my loud noises.  
_ -Do you want more, my precious doll ? Do you love what you feel ? Are you feeling everything ?~  
-I just want to cum !! Hurry up !!   
_He push me on my bed by the hand that was precently occupied on my neck, being now above me._  
-Don't give me orders. You can't give me orders if you don't have the titles to do so. You're not the Earl Phantomhive yet~  
-Not yet...?   
_With his hand free, he starts to touch my ass only with his nails, making me shivering._  
-...You're right. My brother is for the moment. But I am the real Earl Phantomhive !!   
_His nails goes on my asshole as he continues to listening to me.  
_ -My...dear brother...you're so strong...You need me more than ever. I will release you from your pain and lies...I promise.  
 _He laugh and finally put two of his fingers in me. The pain is strong, close to be more strong than the pleasure. I let out a moan of pain. But he continues to rub and move them in me, till the pleasure finally take more place than the pain. My moans fills up the whole room, while Undertaker is amused. He finally remove his fingers of me for letting place to his dick._  
-Wait...it will never...  
-Of course it will. What about a Earl of the Phantomhive that can't take as much ?~  
 _with force, he let his dick penetrate me in one hit and don't beg for to start moving with fast movements. I can hear only my voice, even tho I know by his face he is moaning as well. I can't hear him. I then close my eyes, and the first picture I see is me and my brother, playing games. He was always crying for a yes or a no, and was as strong as a worm mentally. But what was important, is that we were always there for each other. My moans becames soon enough screams of intense pleasure, without being able to focus into anything._  
-I feel it...I'm...coming !!!  
 _My last long scream sounds in the room, as the white substance get out of my dick, as hard as a rock. Undertaker get out of me as well at that moment, cumming on my body. I keep moaning but less loudly, soon becoming whispers.  
_ -I feel like your muscles are a bit more relaxed, am I right ?~  
-I...I remember now. I remember everything. But I can't let that continue...no. I will take my place as the Earl Phantomhive, head of the family, as I deserve it. And my dear brother...Will have what he deserves too. Now...clean this mess...Please.   
_Undertaker takes a washcloth and rub my body with it. It was cold. It was a nice feeling. And I can't help falling asleep while he's doing it.  
_ -Goodnight, my precious, little doll...  
 _His hair in front of his eyes fall on the side of his face, as his looking at Ciel sleeping with his green eyes._  
  
-...Goodnight.


End file.
